


whisk away your heartsigh and bury it in mine

by cathlynewrites



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathlynewrites/pseuds/cathlynewrites
Summary: “For the girls.” whispered Hecate.Ada nodded.“For the girls.”written for the hackle summer trope challenge 2020 "accidental marriage"
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	whisk away your heartsigh and bury it in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heathtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/gifts).



“Are you sure this is the right decision, Ada? It is extremely dangerous to be looking into the future. Awful things happen to witches who meddle with the fates.” 

“All I am certain about is that this is the only way to keep the school safe. _Apericium._ ” whispered Ada, holding up a fading lamp to the brass chest. Intricate vine patterns snaking the exterior of the chest slithered away as if they were snakes, and it opened slowly, revealing a smoky crystal orb. 

“The Crystal of Destiny,” breathed Hecate, forgetting herself for a moment in the beauty of the ethereal object before them. “Has it always been here?” Nothing else in the vault seemed quite as magnificent as this. 

“Yes, this along with everything else was entrusted to my care when Mother left. Security told me she… forgot… to set the blood vault lock to only open for me. Suffice to say Agatha didn’t know how to open the chest, or she’d have smashed the orb when she br- entered this place.” Ada sighed, shaking her head slightly at her mother’s oversight. 

Hecate furrowed her brows—overlooking such a crucial security plan didn’t sound like Alma Cackle. 

“ _Gracious crystal,_

_shining clear,_

_Show me the future_

_As it draws near._ ”

They watched as the crystal’s mists swirled grey, then white, then a smoky black. At first, it only showed Agatha's form dressed in black travelling robes. Suddenly, the image zoomed out, revealing her to be… 

“No,” gasped Hecate. “No.” 

Ada’s face was white. Her trembling hands would have dropped the crystal, had Hecate not reached out with lightning fast reflexes to take it from her partner. 

“We cannot change the fates, Ada. There is no way—but how could this happen? What could lead to it?” Hecate's quick mind raced to find an explanation, but none came.

“If something were really to happen to me…” Ada felt around the chest in the dim light. Coming to a sharp point, she held her breath as she pricked her palm on the cold metal, drawing blood. 

“Ada, what—”

“I must ask this of you, Hecate dear.” 

“Ada, sharing blood between witches is extremely dangerous—”

“ _Please_.” 

Hecate fell silent. Ada feared that she had inevitably pushed her too far and hastened to her side, but the taller witch only moved towards the chest and did the same. 

Ada took Hecate’s bleeding hand, pressing her own palm to that of her love. Hecate watched with a grim determination as the blood mingled, and raised her other hand to seal both wounds. She felt a burst of energy akin to an electric charge as Ada's blood flowed through her veins. Glancing at the headmistress, Hecate knew she felt the same. 

“For the girls.” whispered Hecate. 

Ada nodded.

“For the girls.”

—————

“Ada,” gasped Hecate as the pink-clad witch froze, shattering into a million little pieces and taking Hecate's heart with her. Mildred Hubble stood gaping at the sight before her and, Hecate thought, the notion that she had effectively murdered her headmistress. Unthinkingly she descended her wrath upon the poor girl, sending her to Wormwood's in an instant. 

The weeks that followed were hellish.

_“Let thunder roar,_

_let lightning flash._

_Let mighty waves_

_on shorelines crash._

_Take all my power,_

_but hear my plea,_

_Ada, now_

_return to me.”_

For all the dark things she had imagined after seeing the vision in the crystal, this was definitely not one of them. Holding her breath, she watched as the shattered glass in the bottle glowed a deep blue, then all shades of pink. Hecate braced herself for the inevitable draining, the empty feeling as her magic disappeared, the fulfilment of her end of the bargain.

But it did not happen. 

The glowing dimmed, and for a moment Hecate sunk onto the cold floor of the potions lab. Allowing the hopelessness, the _failure_ , to wash over her. Her mind drifted back to that night in the vault. 

The Orb, the shared blood. 

And all of it had been for nothing. 

“Hecate?” The voice is so gentle, quite shocked and so _familiar_ in a way no other voice has been that Hecate jumps and nearly screams. 

“Ada?!” 

She blinks, disbelieving. There stands the headmistress in all her pink sweatered glory, just as human as she had been before the final head girl challenge. 

“Ada, what in Morgana’s name—”

“The blood magic! It worked,” declares Ada happily, clasping her hands together. 

Hecate feels like she is hallucinating. The glass in the bottle is gone. Ada is back. Her magic is intact. _How_?

As if she had read Hecate’s mind, Ada smiled and walked towards her deputy. “My dear, remember that night we shared our blood? It activated a blood protection charm. I knew that should anything happen to me, you would do your utmost to restore the academy, and that I would do the same for you. That's why I took the risk.”

“Ada, I sent Mildred Hubble to Wormwood’s. and Maud Spellbody after her, for I could not _control_ my _feelings_.” Hecate spat the final word in contempt at herself and her actions, knowing full well that she was to blame. “Now the entire population of Cackle’s Academy is in Vanishment. Agatha is…” She paused, not wanting to cause her love more pain than necessary, but knowing it had to be done. “... out of the picture, and masquerading as you, made Ethel Hallow Head Girl. She has revealed herself now, and is, Goddess forbid, probably wrecking the Magic Council.”

“Heavens, Hecate, that brooch! I remember it used to be Mother’s, she put it on Agatha once. What, _pray tell_ , has she—” Realisation dawned on Ada at the expression on her love’s face. 

“Your shards,” whispered Hecate. “The threat of… of killing you.”

Ada gasped. “And how did you subdue it?”

“I have, it seems, a larger magical signature than that of Agatha Cackle. I doused it in a neutralising potion.” Hecate explained quickly. 

“Oh, but Hecate, that is just brilliant!” Hecate flushed at the praise that always seemed to come so easily from Ada’s lips, that always, _always_ , managed to make her blush… 

But this was no time for such frivolity. “Quick, Ada. We must hasten, Agatha spoke of ordering the Great Wizard to relinquish his title. I told her I’d be… patrolling to make sure he either sends someone or arrives himself, and with the brooch on she most likely did not think to check on me.”

“Shall I transfer us?” Ada suggested. At Hecate’s grimace, she explained, “If Agatha put the brooch on you to stop you performing spells, she’ll be shocked you could transfer into the room. She can see that I’ve _really_ come back to life, and it won’t be so much of a danger to you if she thinks you still can’t do magic.” Hecate sighed and nodded. It seemed that she would have no choice.

————

“Mildred Hubble!” Hecate gasped in horror as they materialised in the potions lab. The wretched girl was standing in the midst of the chaos. That _bumbling fool_ Mr Daisy was beside Miss Tapioca and her daughter with his _ridiculous_ invention, and Hecate spotted Enid Nightshade, Maud Spellbody, Azura Moon and Isabella Jones around them. Agatha Cackle looked slightly more dishevelled compared to the last time she had seen her—her hair was a mess and her robe was wrinkled. 

The girls were surprised to see Ada by Hecate’s side, but Mildred had a look of determination on her face. “Miss Cackle! Agatha's first familiar, what was his name?” 

Hecate watched as Ada's soft face scrunched up in thought. “I-I-It was a long time ago, I-”

“Just think, Miss Cackle, please!” 

A scream could be heard from the direction of the kitchens. Agatha turned slowly, smirking. “Ah, the witching hour is upon us.”

_Midnight. Julie Hubble was still in vanishment._

“The magic word! You must remember.” Mildred was near panic now, torn between staying and running to save her mother. Ada looked distraught. 

Suddenly, Hecate saw her love’s expression calm.

“Murphy!” 

_murphymurphymurphy_.

The word seemed to echo around the room. There was a flash, and just as suddenly as they had left, Julie Hubble appeared in the lab. 

“Mum!” Mildred hastened to her mother as Agatha gaped in shock.

“It's time for you to go back into the photograph,” murmured Ada as she stood in front of her twin sister.

“No! Not there, anywhere but there!” 

Hecate could see just how much it pained Ada to say the words. Despite all her sister’s faults, Ada still loved her deeply. 

“It’s the safest place for you now.”

A look passed over Agatha’s face and her features lit up. 

“ _I swear to do my witching duties,_

_by Witches’ Code I shall abide,_

“Agatha, no!”

Hecate could bear it no longer. “Stop!”

_“And with these words i read, unthinking,”_

“No! It’s still recycling,” exclaimed Julie. 

_“To Vanishment I go with pride!”_

And just like that, Agatha Cackle vanished into nothingness.

————

Ada was devastated. Many weeks after, she continued to glance from time to time at the picture that now held only Geraldine Gullet. 

Hecate was helpless to Ada's guilt, but endeavored to assist her partner in any way possible. 

“I should have known. Mother always said Agatha would have to face the repercussions of her actions sooner or later.” Ada mentioned one night in their quarters. Hecate, in the midst of undoing her bun, abandoned her hairpins to sit beside her love.

“Ada, you couldn’t possibly have prevented this. It was her choice, and better than letting the Great Wizard deal with her.” 

Ada sighed, shaking her head slightly. As she put her head in her hands, Hecate noticed a glimmer on her ring finger. 

“This is…” Hecate touched her finger cautiously and took a closer look. The sight left her breathless, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. At that moment, Ada looked up.

“A marriage ring? Ada, what—”

“Hecate, what’s that on your finger—”

Each startled by the other’s words, both witches looked down at their hands. Indeed, on Hecate’s ring finger, resting comfortably below her perfectly-manicured nail, was a black ring embossed with a diamond. Ada’s was much the same. 

“What—” breathed Hecate in disbelief, mind whirring at top speed. “The shared blood.”

“Oh, Hecate!” gasped Ada. “Did it marry us?”

“It would seem so.”

Ada’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I'm sorry, Hecate.”

“Whatever for?” The taller witch was taken aback.

“I didn’t mean to force you into this, it should have been a choice, you shouldn’t have to…”

“Be married to you because the Powers That Be decided that shared blood was as good as marriage?” Ada nodded.

“Ada Cackle, I love you deeply and this has been what I have longed after for years since we’ve been together. I suppose the Goddesses have decided that I have waited too long and just decided to do it for us,” chuckled Hecate, taking Ada's hand. “unless it isn’t what you want, in which case…”

“No, Hecate, this _is_ what I want. I want you. all of you, forever.” Ada whispered. “I just wanted you to have a say. I didn’t want you to be _bound_ to me, especially not after…” Ada frowned and Hecate knew she was thinking about Indigo Moon and her confinement to the witching academy. 

“Ada, I appreciate it. I appreciate your thoughts for me. But you truly needn’t worry, for I love you with all my heart and all my being, and I am glad this has happened, so there’s no real need for any…” she wrinkled her nose. “... frivolities involved to marry us.”

Ada smiled through her tears. 

“I love you too, Hecate. more than I have ever loved anyone. But we will have to announce this to the school, in which case there will probably be a fair share of _frivolity_ involved.” Hecate groaned.

“Can we keep this private? I dread the very thought.”

Ada laughed. 

“As you wish, my love.” _My wife_ went unspoken, but each knew the other was thinking it as they drifted off to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo here it is, my first hackle work! i have mixed feelings about this tbh so drop me a comment, i'd love to hear your feedback :) find me @kittycaths on tumblr too!
> 
> gifting this to heathcliff who basically guided me through writing my own fic *insert julieoop*
> 
> cath xx


End file.
